


Loved You Since 1534

by Kitas_StuffedAnimal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Most of it is happy, Well - Freeform, for some, its not really sad, kind of, made-up events bcuz i couldnt find any real ones, some angsty parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitas_StuffedAnimal/pseuds/Kitas_StuffedAnimal
Summary: I believe in soulmates. I believe, that, love doesn't rely on being near, spending all your time, giving all your items. I also don't think it matters if you're even alive or not. Cheesy, I know. But hear me out, Soulmates. Soul. Souls don't rely on being alive. Love, is the bond two SOULS share. Not what two hearts share, contrary to popular belief. SOULS are not your heart.Funny thing, I also believe in reincarnation. Combine these two into my ultimate belief. You could die, over and over again. You could also be born, again & again & again. But, no matter where you are born, no matter how far apart, how different you look, you will always, ALWAYS have that connection with your soulmate. Always.My name is Futakuchi Kenji, and I'm positive it wasn't always that way. I'm also positive, that somewhere out there, someone, someone special, is waiting for me."KENJI!!!"Moniwa. How troublesome."What?""Stop daydreaming and get to practice! We have a new kid joining us!"My heart fluttered. I felt something i haven't felt before. Well, i probably have, just not in this life. But maybe, just maybe, that special someone won't be waiting for much longer.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Loved You Since 1534

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SUMMARYWAS SO GOOD!! I CAME UP WITH THE PLOT AND THE SUM IN LIKE 5 MINUTES!! IM PROUD! well, enjoy the story!  
> The first few chapters show a past life, and are written like a diary in some parts. That's like the prologue. but, it will get to the modern-haikyuu timeline after a few chapters. please don't skip these though, it took tons of work

_September 13th, 1534_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I plan on doing it! Today is the day! I know the village will never approve of such things, but I hope he will understand. You know, these trees remind me of him. The orange and red and yellows fill me with joy, as does he._

Akito let out a long sigh before turning back to writing.

_Well, I suppose I have a serious case of Lovesickness. Oh, I see him running toward me now. I shall take my leave then._

_Forever, Akito Hiroki_

Akito Hiroki. Akito meant Autumn, the season it was now. The beautiful sunset-coloured leaves covering the dirt in the forest, glowing with the light that shone from above. The filtered light shone through the leaves, landing on a patch of soil, where Masao stood, his elegant pale hair waving a little. Akito stared in awe at the gorgeous man, just a mere 3 feet away.

"You called me, Hiroki-kun?" God, Masao's voice was beautiful. It was soothing, and made him feel calm. Masao could be about to murder him, but with that voice, Akito could care less.

"I told you, Masao, call me Akito. The honorifics are unneeded, i trust you." Akito said smoothly and calmly, yet Masao knew something was wrong. 

"Never mind that Hiro- Akito, What is bothering you?" Masao knew everything about his friend, nothing went by unnoticed by him. After all, he loved him. He wanted to engrave every detail of Akito into his mind forevermore.

"Uh- Uhm Masao..." _Pull yourself together Aki!_ , Akito thought, scared, however he regained confidence.

"Masao. I will make this quick, so as to not make you uncomfortable." He drew out the syllables on the last word.

"Akito, nothing you do could ever make me uncomfortable." Masao said, calm as ever.

"Well then, I love you Masao. I know the village doesn't approve of such things, but i believe I love who _I_ love, and I love you, Masao." Akito looked down, knowing he'd surely be frowned on by Masao. 

Silence. Nothing but the sound of the wind and the leaves. _I am a goner._ Akito let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and started to walk away. However, a slight tug on his shirt caused him to stop, allowing him to be pulled into a tight hug by Masao. 

"Akito. I love you too. We can make this work, I promise. Move to a far away land, with nobody but ourselves. We can leave tonight." Masao was shocked at his own words.

That night, Akito hurried out the door as quietly as possible, and found a horrifying sight. The love of his life, in the middle of Town Square, beheaded. Akito rushed to his lover's side, only to drift into a long slumber.

* * *

July 16th, 1923

Kuniko opened his eyes. He had a strange feeling, like he forgot something important, but ignored it, got dressed, and rushed to the coffee shop. They got a new flavor, and he needed it now.

Suddenly feeling himself falling, he braced himself for impact. But the fall didn't come. Opening his eyes, he found a pair of beautiful eyes. He shuddered, feeling a strange sense of Deja Vu.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA!!! IM SORRY IF I MADE YOU SAD!! It just helped fit into the next life better. ;-; trust me, i didn't wanna do it. but i hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will come out soon, but keep in mind im working on 2 series so pls be patient! thats all, have a good day and bye bye!!


End file.
